


Just Hits Different - E.Yaeger

by Em (Emonaculate)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Sex, Angst and Feels, Biting, Car Sex, Choking, College Student Eren Yeager, Drugs, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Smut, F/M, German Eren Yeager, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Music, Light BDSM, Making Love, Older Eren Yeager, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Spit Kink, Top Eren Yeager, Voyeurism, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emonaculate/pseuds/Em
Summary: Y/n looked down at Eren, whose head laid down in her lap, even asleep, he was absolutely breath taking. A soft chuckle escaped her mouth as she played with his hair, it was humorous how time just seemed to speed by whenever they were together. Any basic conversation or simple interaction, never missed... It always just "hits different" for a lack of better words.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 47
Kudos: 186





	1. The name's Eren Yaeger

**Author's Note:**

> I heavily recommend listening to the songs, A Long Walk by Jill Scott and All Night Long by Mary J Blige for the special effects when they are mentioned in the story ;)

Y/n sat slumped over as she stared at her laptop computer that rested on her now numb thighs, she reviewed her answer to the assignment that nearly took her an entirety of six hours to complete. Once satisfied after making a few spelling corrections, the girl clicked submit and practically slammed her computer shut and tossed it onto the floor beside her rather small dorm bed. Exhausted she stretched, her now sore back out, hearing a couple crack and pops in the mix.

“Okay so maybe posture really is important.”

She mumbled to herself and slipped off the bed, wobbling like a newborn fawn taking its first steps to make her way to the bathroom outside of her room. She was sure she looked absolutely horrid and most likely lame, what college student would spend a friday night working on school work rather than going to a party held on campus somewhere?

“I guess I should have listened and took her invitation.”

Y/n spoke to herself as she entered the communal bathroom and relieved her bladder of all the coffee and tea that was in her system as a way to keep herself energetic and wide awake. Numerous times, her roommate made efforts to get Y/n to go to parties and meet her self-proclaimed interesting friends, yet everytime Y/n managed to find a way to decline the offer, oftentimes being too busy to have time to party or relax. 

She exited the bathroom after washing her hands and headed back to her room, to curl up and read a good book or binge watch anime before her phone began to buzz on her nightstand. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she picked up her device, knowing that only one person could possibly be calling her phone at this time. 

“Look I already know what you’re about to say and my answer is no, Sasha.”

Y/n spoke not giving the other person on the line the chance to speak, however the person on the line wasn't Sasha at all, much less a female.

“Are you, Sasha’s roommate? The name is Connie. Sorry to bother ya like this but, can you come get her. She’s absolutely out of it and while I have no problem taking her to my place. I got a job interview in the morning and I cannot take care of her tonight and I trust most of the bozos here about as far as I can throw them..”

His tone was warm yet slightly slurred, he definitely had alcohol in his system. Y/n sat quietly in her bed as she thought over her options, while she was certainly comfortable where she was at. Sasha wasn’t exactly the worst roommate, even if she did constantly eat everything that was in her line of sight. And it was true, Y/n did enjoy her company and she was almost certain if the roles were reversed Sasha would definitely come running ready to fight any perverts.

“Yeah I’m her roommate, text me the address.” She finally said after realizing Connie was still on the line awaiting an answer.

“You really are an angel like Sasha goes on about. Thank you so much. I’ll meet you at the door with her” He responded as he hung the phone up and quickly sent an address.

Y/n slipped out of her bed and headed over to her closet, pulling out large black sweatpants and sneakers, no point in dressing up since she’s only going to pick up her drunk roomie and leave. She kept her white tank top on and traded her shorts, for the sweatpants she pulled out, grabbed her keys, and stared at her hair in the mirror before deciding to just tie a bandana around her hair, a simple yet trendy style.

She exited her room and peered down at her phone, opting to walk since it was only ten minutes away from her dorm room. The crisp air tickled against her face as she walked down the sidewalk following the sound of loud music and bright lights. Once she arrived at her destination, she peered around seeing people sucking faces, grinding on each other, throwing up, practically everything but Sasha. Of course things could never just be that easy for her, she sighed in annoyance as she dug into her pocket to call Sasha’s phone only to realize her phone had died.

“Brilliant.”

This literally was just her luck at this point. Of course she was going to have to go in. Y/n frowned drearily as she made her way through the sea of drunk young adults and walked into the frat building, instantly being hit with bright lights and a scorching wave of heat. What was happening on the inside was much worse than the outside. Bodies to bodies and of course fluids to fluids. Gross. She averted her gaze slightly as she searched around looking for her idiot of a roommate, clearly looking out of place.

Her search was interrupted by someone tapping on her shoulder, Y/n turned to face the person who disturbed her and her face fell once she saw how large the male was. He was built like a greek god in her eyes, his stern eyes and toned chest with muscles that practically bulged out of his black t-shirt. His blond hair was messy and untamed yet he still managed to look stylish. 

“Are you here alone?” His rather deep voice questioned as he looked down at her with red blotchy eyes.

He was high. Oh crap, he was high. Y/n backed away from him slightly as she made sure to keep her eyes down on his hands. 

“No. I came here with my friends but thank you for asking. Now excuse me, let me go find them.”

Keep the friend anonymous and say there are multiple people, it's safer that way. She turned slightly ready to get away from him only to see his hand reaching out towards her. Y/n stiffened up as his hand got closer to her, however as quickly as it reached out, it was stopped instantly.

“Long time no see, ey Reiner?”

A smooth raspy voice called out holding onto the blonde’s wrist rather tightly, his deep turquoise eyes glancing from Reiner’s face to Y/n’s nervous looking one. He tilted his head slightly, a taunting look shining in his eyes as he gave his full attention to the bigger male, stepping in front of Y/n completely covering her from the sight of Reiner.

“You look kind of rough buddy. Berthold has been looking for you everywhere. You should probably go find him.”

While Y/n couldn’t see either of the males faces, it didn’t take a genius to hear and feel the hostile tension practically oozing off her savior and Reiner. Reiner’s voice said something that Y/n hadn’t really focused on listening to and just like that he jerked away from the other male and turned on his heel walking away, with a slight stumble.

Once he was completely out of sight, the male who had saved her turned and stared down at her with a blank expression, Y/n looked back at him finally getting a chance to see all of him. And wow, he certainly was attractive. He had long brunette hair pulled up in a half up, half down man bun, a sharp jawline with faint stubble, a slice in his eyebrow and the tattoo on his neck stood out the absolute most as she continued to stare. 

He shoved his, now visibly tattooed, hand in his pocket as smiled at her slightly, as he peered down at the shorter female. His eyes drinking in her appearance greedily, whilst the corner of his mouth twitched and his sliced eyebrow raised up into a perfect arch.

“Well, don’t you look... comfortable.” He commented with a soft chuckle.

Y/n looked down at herself, suddenly remembering that she was clearly underdressed. A fleet feeling of embarrassment washed over her, before she remembered that she didn’t plan on coming here to party. Much less care what this college boy thought of her.

“Yeah well, I didn’t exactly have it on my agenda to come here and search for a quickie.” She retorted crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

“I believe you doll. Anyways since you didn’t come here for a ‘quickie’ what exactly are you here for?”

Y/n watched him make air quotations around the word “quickie” and rolled her eyes as she tried to remain unfazed by the way the word, doll, rolled off what looked like his pierced tongue. Obviously a guy like him had a tongue piercing. It just fit the image and persona that practically oozed off of him. An overly confident jock, that had more than enough one-nights to last him an entire lifetime. It was clear that avoiding him would only make her night even longer, and given the fact that he did “rescue” her from Reiner, talking to him was the least she could do, is what she convinced herself to believe.

“I’m here to pick up my drunk roommate, Sasha Blouse. A guy named Connie called me to come get her.”

The male furrowed his eyebrows as he seemed to be trying to rack his brain before he snapped his fingers recalling a memory that was pushed back in his mind.

“They left together like fifteen minutes ago. Connie got a call from some company and his interview was rescheduled for the afternoon and they just dipped together. He said he was gonna bounce and get her some food so she could sober up.”

Y/n felt her anger rise as she listened to the male in front of her, the one time she tried to be nice and make an effort to help her sloppy drunk roommate and of course it ended up with her looking like the moron.

“Oh.” She said coldly, turning on her heel immediately heading for the entrance, only to be grabbed by the male, stopping her in her tracks.

“So you’re gonna just leave like that? I don’t get to know your name? That's not exactly polite.” He hummed letting go of her wrist quickly as he had grabbed it placing his hand back into his pocket.

“If Sasha is safe, that's all that matters. That's all I came here for so I’m gonna head back to my room.”

“..Wow. Okay let me drive you home then.” He spoke after a while of thinking to himself.

“No thanks, I don't know you. Besides it isn’t a long walk.” Y/n said curtly shooting the idea down immediately.

“But the temperature is dropping and you aren’t exactly dressed for cool weather. Plus you’d be walking alone at midnight. My parents raised a gentleman, I wouldn't sleep well not knowing if you got to your room safe.” 

Y/n sighed tiredly realizing he was right, it was safer to go with someone rather than walk back alone. She bit her bottom lip and nodded quietly, before sternly looking at him.

“Fine take me right to my dorm, but if you don’t, I’ll scream bloody murder and kick you in the balls.”

He laughed wholeheartedly as he nodded in response to her, the sound feeling her ears being oddly euphoric, as if she had heard the perfect song, for the first time. He told her to wait for him while he grabbed his keys and a coat. Once they both were outside, he led her to a rather nice looking all black sports car, midnight black audi r8 v10 to be specific, no doubt bought by his parents.

He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for her, giving Y/n a better look at the tattoo on his hand, a large stemless wilting rose with a small phrase written on one of the petals she couldn't quite make out. She slipped into the car listening to the door close behind her as she watched him walk around to the other side and get in as well.

Y/n placed her hands in her lap and fiddled with her dead phone, she had pulled out of her pocket. With the simple push of a button, the car roared to life and purred as he packed out of his parking spot and pulled out of the dorm complex all together, turning down the alley completely opposite to the way of her dorm.

She stiffened up and whipped her head to him prepared to yell in rage only to let out a soft squeak as his right hand slid over the gear stick and rested on the thigh, his thumb tracing over the fabric of her sweatpants.

“Relax beautiful, I just want to show you something. You look beyond stress. I’m trying to help.” He said smoothly as he glanced at her, his eyes practically gleaming under the passing streetlights, before they focused back on the road.

Y/n didn’t trust herself to speak, not knowing whether or not she should remove his hand before settling back into her seat, she opted to relax, after-all it had been a rather long time since she just took time to unwind.

“Good girl.” He mumbled softly, not making an effort to move his palm as his left hand tightened around the steering wheel, the veins flexing slightly as his hand turned the wheel effortlessly guiding his car into the gas station. 

“All right, first stop. Grab whatever you want.”

He turned the car off and rather quickly undid his seatbelt, slid out of the car, and walked over to the passenger side, opening the door for her as well. She trailed behind him walking into the gas station, watching him head for snacks and drinks. Y/n stared off into space before deciding to grab snacks as well, since she had forgotten to eat earlier, she might as well take up his offer. Free food was hard to come by for a broke college student, after all. 

“Yo, you ready?”

His voice called out to her as he held a handful of chips, candy, cakes, and drinks. She nodded after grabbing pecan ice-cream and lays potato chips, with a sprite to wash it down later. They made their way to the register and before she could even process it, her male companion managed to pay for everything and once again they were back in his car on the road.

“Any other stops before you take me home?” Y/n asked, crossing her arms, not being able to take the silence anymore.

“Two more and then I’ll return you to your room, princess. _Scouts honor_.” He replied not missing a beat.

“Don’t call me that.” Y/n frowned as she shot a glare at him.

“Mm so Doll or Beautiful. Got it.” He hummed as he pulled into another parking spot, in front of a shop, she didn’t exactly recognize.

“Wait here. I’ll be back.” He said not giving Y/n a chance to argue or voice an opinion.

The girl sighed and rubbed her strained eyes as she watched his figure disappear into the building. God, what was she doing exactly? This was a total stranger, nothing about this was a good idea, and yet.. She was oddly enjoying herself. Despite them not doing anything at all. Just chilling enjoying a night drive, and here she was enjoying every second of it. But again, a major con was she had no idea who he was. Hell, she didn’t even know his name yet.

She watched the building door open and her companion walked out with a small black bag, and a rather large smile on his face, as he made his way back to the car with a quick little jog. He entered the car and set the bag down in the arm compartment before backing out and pulling off again. This time the drive lasted longer than the rest of the little stops, Y/n watched the streetlights and signs pass by as they made their way to the outskirts of the city limits.

“Here we are.”

He voiced as he parked the car near an abandoned bridge, he turned off the engine but connected his bluetooth to his speaker and turned the volume up to a song he seemed to really enjoy. Y/n’s ears perked up in recognition of the song, _A long walk by Jill Scott,_ she turned to him in awe as she watched him pull his seat back, crack his window slightly, and dig through the little black bag, revealing a blunt. 

“You like this song?” Y/n questioned as she pulled her seat back as well pulling her snacks out.

“Yeah the vibes are chill when I’m out of it. Jill Scott’s vocals are just soothing, ya know.” He pressed his purchase against his lips and lit it, taking a slow long puff before sighing in relaxation.

“Yeah, my mom listened to this song often. I grew up on it.” She smiled fondly recalling the memory as she dipped her chips into the now slightly melted ice-cream.

“Oh are you trying to open up to me, Doll?” He chuckled, turning to face her.

“Shut up. I’m being polite because you bought me food.”

“Ouch. And here I thought you were warming up to me.” He faked an expression of hurt as yet another song Y/n recognized played in the background, _Mary Jane (All Night Long) by Mary J Blige._

“Okay. Your music taste is actually good. I am honestly amazed.” Y/n giggled slightly at his joke.

“What do you take me for? I pride myself on knowing I have godlike music taste.” He placed a hand over his heart dramatically before taking another dragged out puff blowing smoke through his nose.

“I dunno. I figured guys like you listen to trash rap because it makes you seem cool.” She shrugged and answered honestly, staring at the way he inhaled and exhaled the smoke.

“Yeah well I’m not like other guys.” Was all he said as his eyes slowly began to have a hazed look in them.

“Oh yeah? What makes you think that? You literally belong to a fraternity.” 

“I have actual hopes and dreams. I don’t want to just be just a college hasbeen who is only known for their college highlights. I plan to make an actual difference in the world.” He said passionately, taking yet another quick puff.

“Or something like that. What about you, beautiful?” He grinned lazily, his eyes fully red now.

“Me? Well my major is Criminal Justice, I’ve been studying to become a CSI. So I guess you could say, I just have a passion to help as many people as I can, even if it was too late for one person. I want to atleast make an effort to help their family get the justice they deserve.” Y/n explained not realizing how intensively, he had been watching her speak about her passion.

“Well I don’t know if it's obvious, but I’m an Art major and I play for our school’s soccer team.”

“I figured you were a jock. But artistic is a nice surprise.” Y/n answered honestly as she turned completely on her side watching him.

“Ah so we got ourselves a nice little profiler.” He teased moving closer to her, passing the girl the blunt that he took too many puffs of to remember.

“Criminal justice, remember?” She responded with a grin to match his, as she took it from him and took a short puff holding back a cough as her eyes watered slightly.

After that first puff, Y/n lost track of time, the two practically talked about everything and yet nothing all at the same time, just enjoying each other's company. Once her high began to come down, she realized they were parked in front of her dorm complex. Another R&B song played in the background, yet Y/n couldn’t get her mind to focus on it long enough to recognize it. Her eyes kept finding their way back to the male beside her, whose cheeks were a light shade and his eyes were completely hazed out. He was even more attractive right now, than he was when sober.

“See something you like?” He teased with a husky tone, while glancing at her.

“Yes.” Y/n answered breathlessly

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, beautiful.” He warned sternly as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car, opening the door for her as well, yet again.

Y/n led the way to her room biting her lip, hoping that her RA didn’t decide to do their usual nightly rounds. Luckily, this time the universe was on her side. Y/n made it to her room without a hitch, she paused at her door as she unlocked the door turning to face the man behind her. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by his lip pressing against hers. A gasp escaped her mouth and that was enough for him to slip his pierced tongue into her mouth, rubbing the cool ball against the cavern of her mouth. Y/n gripped his shoulders tightly and leaned into him, her mind rushing but with no real thoughts at all. But just as quick as it happened, the feeling of his lips were gone.

“Have a nice night, beautiful.” He smirked lightly as saliva dripped from his bottom lip, his tongue darted out licking away the excess saliva.

He turned and walked away from her with a small curt wave before pausing and looking over his shoulder. That same taunting smile on his face, as he spoke his last words to her for the night. 

**_“The name’s Eren Yaeger.”_ ** And with that he walked away from her into the night.


	2. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n looked down at Eren, whose head laid down in her lap, even asleep, he was absolutely breath taking. A soft chuckle escaped her mouth as she played with his hair, it was humorous how time just seemed to speed by whenever they were together. Any basic conversation or simple interaction, never missed... It always just "hits different" for a lack of better words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry about the wait, I wanted to make this chapter ss good as the last one but at the same time focus on the characterization of everyone else. But for anyone who is worried, the first smut chapter is coming very soon ;)

Y/n leaned against the door holding onto the doorknob tightly, as her lips flapped like a fish out of water. She blinked rapidly before heading into her room, placing a hand over her mouth touching, those now warm and wet lips. What the hell was that? His touch should have not been that addicting, Y/n slipped off her sneakers and fell face-first onto her bed, letting exhaustion finally win the tug of war battle against her excitement. 

The young adult woke up the next morning with saliva building in her mouth, her eyes widened as she realized what was happening to her body. Quickly, she rushed off her bed and out of her room, to the bathroom. Throwing up last night’s junk food extravaganza, was how Y/n spent most of her morning. When she was finally done, the girl wiped her mouth after washing her hands, completely drained of energy once more.

She walked back to her room tiredly opening the door wanting nothing more than to just fall asleep again, however as luck would have it, instead she bumped into her infamous roommate Sasha Blouse. An audible groan pushed past her lips as she stared at the brunette who stood in front of the door, blocking Y/n from entering the room.

“Hey, my favorite roomie! How are you this fine day?” Sasha’s abnormally perky voice chirped.

“First off, I’m your only roommate and two if you think being nice is gonna make me forgive you for last night, you’re dead wrong.” Y/n shut the conversation down as she pushed past Sasha, heading into their room.

“Oh come on. I’m sorry. Connie tried to call you but your phone was dead. He even stopped by to check on you but you weren't here.” Sasha pouted and followed after Y/n, similar to a puppy.

Y/n stiffened up, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Sasha, before sitting on her bed. She cleared her throat and crossed her legs as she thought about what happened last night. Eren Yeager, specifically. Those alluring turquoise eyes that reminded her of a tropical ocean, his long brunette hair that smelled like warm caramel with hints of lavender, and of course his smile. To put it lightly, he was extremely hot, breathtaking even but that wasn’t what Y/n found herself attracted to the most, it was his personality. From what she had experienced firsthand last night, he was absolutely intoxicating to be around. 

“Earth to Y/n, whatcha thinkin about?” Sasha leaned into the girl’s face and snapped her fingers to catch her attention.

Y/n blinked repeatedly as she was brought out of her thoughts, a tad bit embarrassed, she had spent so much time thinking about Eren and that night over and over again. She stared up at Sasha with the best blank expression, she could muster up to remain unreadable.

“As a way to make up for last night, come with me to this small get together.”

“I don’t want-” Y/n started but was cut off rather quickly.

“Y/n, please. You have nothing to do today and plus it will be only like seven of us since Historia and Ymir canceled to go to dinner with Historia’s family. It will be a chill little event.” Sasha dramatically dropped to her knees, her forehead placed directly onto the rug, right beside Y/n’s bed.

Y/n closed her eyes tiredly as she thought over the outcome of her going with Sasha, one major con would be she’d have no choice but to socialize with everyone. However, it could be a fun experience and free food is always nice to have.

“I’ll go.” Y/n found herself saying, shocking Sasha who bounced up and began to cheer loudly.

“FINALLY! Okay so just be ready around five today and I’ll take you since it's not gonna be on campus. Be sure to dress cute though, make a good first impression, even though I’m sure they’ll love you” The brunette girl grinned widely as she ran to her closet looking for an outfit.

Y/n grimace as she realized, what the hell she had just gotten herself into. Despite this, she still found herself moving to look through her closet as well to find something to wear. After a good bit of time seeing nothing, Y/n finally decided on a white collared shirt under her deep green college sweatshirt, Paradis University, a white tennis skirt, and green converse to match. Y/n spent the rest of her time chilling in her bed, switching back and forth between binge-watching Criminal Minds and Jujutsu Kaisen. Sasha and Y/n headed out as soon as 4:30 hit, Y/n sat back in her seat as Sasha drove excitedly talking about something.

“Oh, I guess I should tell you, who all will be there. Connie will be there, you talk to him though. Precious Armin, he’s literally so pretty, he could pass off as a girl. Jean is a bit of a stubborn jerk sometimes but he means well for the most part. Mikasa, she’s really quiet and nice as long as you don’t mess with-” Sasha was cut off by a phone call, the girl quickly answered her car Bluetooth and smiled widely.

“Ayo you almost here yet?” Connie’s voice questioned over the phone.

“Hey Connie and yeah I’m on the way. Oh, I brought Y/n this time. She finally said yes.” Sasha said excitedly, making Y/n feel incredibly flustered. 

Sasha really knew how to make people feel special, it was a gift few people had. Whenever Y/n thought of Sasha, she could picture a golden retriever dog, one who was incredibly loyal and loving. That was something Y/n definitely admired about the girl beside her, it was an amazing quality to have given this day and age when it was hard to trust people. 

“So everybody but him is there right?” Y/n finally listened back into what Sasha was saying.

“Yeah see when you get here Sash, I love you. Be safe” Connie said with an endearing tone, which definitely couldn’t go unnoticed by Y/n.

“Love you too.” Sasha responded in the same lovesick tone, yet still seeming completely oblivious to the situation.

Y/n waited for the phone to hang up before a grin sketched across her face as she turned to face Sasha. The girl crossed her arms over her chest with an all too knowing look.

“You like him don't you?” Y/n hummed.

Sasha tensed up and nearly whipped her head at Y/n before remembering it was important to keep her eyes on the road.

“Connie? Yeah, no way. We’re just friends. Don’t be ridiculous, this is just what a healthy friendship looks like.” Sasha retorted, tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

“I’ve had healthy friendships and that ain't it. You two like each other. It’s so apparent.” Y/n scoffed watching her roommate deny the obvious.

“No offense or anything, but we are two different people when it comes to human affection. You’re like an ice queen and I’m more a butterfly that likes meeting new flowers.” She deadpanned as a laugh escaped her mouth.

“That still doesn’t change the fact that you like him. And I’m not cold... Just reserved. I like human affection as well.” Y/n added quietly feeling a tad bit offended at Sasha’s brutal honesty.

The girls sat in an awkward silence after that exchange, Y/n felt as if she had managed to ruin the start of an amazing friendship, yet again. After a moment, Sasha let out a sigh and began to speak.

“....I don’t want to ruin our friendship by starting something, I’m not sure will last. I guess I do have a tiny crush on him, but I guess I’m just scared. Don’t get me wrong, Connie’s an amazing guy and an even better boyfriend, it's just what happens when or if we break up that would get to me. I’d lose him completely.” 

“Well judging by how he talked to you, I would assume he feels the same way. I don't think you’d lose him, even if the relationship didn’t work. I think that the pros outweigh the cons and that you should take a chance, Sasha. I’m not sure many guys would risk a job interview to make sure you got sobered up and home safely.” Y/n responded truthfully.

“You think so?” Sasha blushed briefly as she made a turn pulling up to a rather nice looking neighborhood.

“Yeah. Go for it.” 

“I’ll talk to him tonight then. Thanks, Y/n, you really are an angel in disguise.” Sasha cried out dramatically once she parked in front of a house. 

The car was turned off and Y/n listened to Sasha basically give her the rundown of how tonight was supposed to go. Jean and Connie recently moved into a house together off-campus, so today was going to be a small house warming party as a way to unwind for the finals coming up. Y/n exited the car following behind Sasha, who pounded loudly on the door of the rather nice looking house. God did they all just have cash to burn?! The door opened to reveal a grey-eyed male wearing a beige t-shirt, red Adidas sweats, and a gold chain. His eyes lit up brightly as he stared at Sasha, who seemed to be matching his outfit coincidentally, only instead of a wife-beater, a crop top, and the Adidas jacket to go with it.

“You made it!” He cheered and Y/n concluded that had to be in fact Connie.

Connie stepped away from the front door and let both females inside before trapping Sasha into a tight hug with a hearty laugh. Y/n felt her heart warm at the sight of their embrace, those two looked made for each other. Sasha pulled away from Connie and gestured to Y/n who stood off awkwardly to the side.

“Oh, this is my roommate, Y/n. Cute as a button right?”

“Most definitely. Nice to meet ya babe. I'm Connie.” He hummed wrapping his arm around Sasha’s waist leaning against her shoulder.

“Just Y/n is fine. Nice to meet you too.”

He nodded and ushered the two girls downstairs, leading them into the basement that looked more like a man cave than anything decorated with a pool table, a bar stocked with snacks and alcohol, a darts area, and a massive tv with what looked like a PlayStation gaming system. Y/n noticed the other, three, people lounging around on the furniture and watched Sasha bolt to give them all rather tight hugs.

“Y/n come'ere.” Sasha called out as she held onto the timid looking blonde male.

Once Y/n made her way to the other female, Sasha began to introduce everyone. After everyone had been acquainted, Jean insisted on playing “Never Have I Ever”, but was quickly stopped by Mikasa who wanted to wait until everyone showed up. Armin resolved the conflict by suggesting to play Mario Kart, while they waited for the last person to show up. So for the next hour, Y/n spent time raging over banana peels and power shells, once again having the absolute time of her life.

“And Mikasa wins again.” Connie sighed defeated, setting his controller down.

“Honestly, it's not fair how good you are at this and you barely even play.” Jean grumbled getting up to get his controller, after having thrown it across the room.

“Straight foul.” Sasha agreed.

“You did pretty well though, Y/n. I've never seen anyone get that close to ever beating her except my girlfriend Annie and E-” Armin was cut off by the door of the basement and the steps creaking to reveal the man of the hour, Eren Jaeger.

Y/n stiffened up watching him make his way into the room peeling off his “Τιτάνες” frat sweatshirt, revealing his outfit that consisted of a, painfully tight, all-black wife-beater tank top and grey sweatpants. He wore a key necklace around his neck, his impish ears were decorated with diamond earrings, and that beautiful brunette hair was pulled back into yet another poorly done man bun.

“Wow, you guys look to be having, one hell of a time without me.” Eren mused as his Caribbean ocean eyes locked onto Y/n’s unmoving form.

“Well, there was no point in waiting if you were gonna run late like usual. Practice should have ended around 6. Why are you so late, this time?” Mikasa voiced calmly as she looked at him.

“Stayed after to talk to the coach; then I made a few small stops.” He shrugged ignoring her intense gaze.

“I’d hardly call them small, if it took you two hours to finish.” Mikasa challenged him, with an accusing tone.

“Let’s not do this right now, in front of everyone.” Eren let out a fatigued sigh as he made his way to the bar.

Mikasa’s steel grey eyes followed his movement, remaining silent but still holding that judging gaze. Y/n shifted in her seat before turning to Sasha, whose face just screamed the look of “I’ll inform you later”. After the small tension passed, Jean finally announced now the game of “Never Have I Ever” would begin. Of course, a little twist had to be added, during the game, a bong would be passed around as a way to help everyone loosen up. Everything else was pretty much the same, take a shot every time you did the “Never Have I Ever” task.

“All right, I guess I’ll start and we can just go like that.” Jean grinned as he set the light blue bong in the center of their makeshift circle along with the imported alcohol Connie bought.

Y/n sat between Armin and Sasha, her mind racing with theories and questions that clearly didn’t have time to be answered. Y/n looked toward the bar station to see Eren already staring at her once more, quickly she averted her eyes and focused on Jean beginning to speak.

“Let’s start off easy for Miss New girl. Never have I ever been kicked out of a store.” He smirked teasingly, staring at Y/n.

Groans echoed out from almost everyone while they put fingers down, passing around the bottle of brown alcohol taking quick swings, while Jean snickered happily. Y/n shook her head mockingly as she also took a quick shot, the liquid burning the inside of her throat. Eren let out a rather nice sounding laugh as he made his way to the circle sitting down between Y/n and Armin, taking the bottle directly from her also taking a swing.

“Glad to know, I’m the only model citizen here.” Jean joked as multiple hands flipped him off.

“Okay then, Never Have I ever gotten rejected.” Connie smugly said as he lit the bong and passed it to Sasha.

“Fatality 100.” Armin winced looking in Jean’s direction, who was the only person to put his finger down.

“Damn, the disrespect is real.” Sasha snickered as she took a rather long hit of the weed, passing it to Armin.

"Imagine getting rejected. Couldn't be me." Eren mockingly laughed.

“Haha, fuck yall.” Jean retorted sarcastically as blush bloomed across his cheeks as he snatched the bottle from the middle of the circle and took a quick swing.

“If we are already targeting people, Never Have I Ever broke a bone from simply walking up some steps.” Sasha giggled louder.

Armin paused as his crystal blue eyes narrowed slightly while he looked at her, his tongue darted out before he gave a menacing smirk. It was like his timid personality did a 180, he grabbed the bottle.

“Damn that’s crazy Sash, but Never Have I ever failed a class.” 

Y/n’s eyes widened as a surprised laugh escaped her lips while she watched Sasha and Connie put fingers down. Sasha mumbled something to herself as Connie rubbed her back before speaking.

“Never go after Armin... He just gets petty.” 

“Never Have I been late to show up for a date.” Mikasa said as everyone’s laughter died down.

Only Y/n and Eren put their fingers down for this round. Y/n sheepishly took a sip as she laughed awkwardly, not wanting everyone to get the wrong impression of her.

“I texted him in advance but I had to finish an episode of an anime I was watching. And the other time was just because I overslept.”

“For shame, that poor male.” Eren shook his head as he took his fourth hit of the bong for the night.

The way Y/n’s stomach turned from his words alone was absolutely abnormal, he really did just have a boyish charm, she couldn’t get away from. A dazed smile spread across his face as he continued to stare at Y/n, something that everyone noticed. The game continued for about an hour, getting more and more personal as the effects of the alcohol and weed kicked in. The fun was brought to an end as Mikasa stood up silently and headed back upstairs out of the basement, making an excuse about having to go to the bathroom. Everyone dispersed to do their own thing, Connie and Sasha disappeared, most likely to talk about their relationship, Armin got a phone call from Annie and decided to leave early, and Jean went upstairs to do who knows what. 

“You know I never got your name.” Eren spoke leaning back against the leather couch he sat on.

“My name is Y/n.” She hummed nonchalantly.

“Y/n…” He repeated with a rather charming boyish grin.

There was that feeling again, the nervous butterflies, Y/n shifted and tried to look unbothered by his voice yet again. It was absolutely unfair how easy, he managed to get under her skin when they had only known each other for less than twenty four hours.

“Yeah?.” Y/n raised an eyebrow at him with a questioning look.

“Nothing. I just like the way it sounds.” He averted his eyes from her, sheepishly with a faint blush dusting his tanned olive skin.

The two sat in an awkward silence, not knowing what exactly to say. This side of Eren was completely different from the confident oozing jock, she had met before. This time, he seemed as if he was unsure and nervous to be alone with her, similar to a highschool freshman going to their first highschool class without knowing anyone. Y/n found it oddly endearing, it was nice to know he wasn’t just the typical jock.

“So you had soccer practice today?” She curiously asked, wanting to start up a conversation.

“Yeah. The season is wrapping up and we have a really big game coming up against our rivals, Marley’s warriors.” Eren blinked, surprised that Y/n was even interested.

“Ah. Well I don’t really know much about sports but good luck.” 

“Well to put it in a nutshell, if we win this game, my team will go down in history. It would be the first time ever in history Paradis ever beat Marley. And as the new team captain, I have to do my absolute best to lead and help bring us to victory.” He sighed, looking troubled.

“Oh. That’s a lot of weight on one person's shoulders, are you okay?” Y/n questioned worriedly.

“I’ll be fine because at least once all of this is over, I can train for the Hockey season coming up.”

“Sounds like you’re a busy man. I don’t know how I could possibly manage playing two sports and having a major that relies on creativity.” 

Eren went quiet and looked at Y/n with an unreadable expression, before he stood up abruptly and walked over to her spot on the floor, sticking his hand out to her.

“Let me take you somewhere.” He said softly

As embarrassing as it is to admit, Y/n immediately took his offer without hesitation. She grabbed his hand and followed him out of the basement with an equally soft reply.

“Okay.”  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And into clear one thing up, while Y/n can be any race, she is meant mostly for people with melanin who can't blush. Anyways have a lovely day!


	3. Whirlwind of Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we hit over 1K reads yesterday and I just wanna say thank you so much to everyone who has been supporting me. I love reading the comments because some of you are so damn funny. I really hope you guys are enjoying the dynamic between Y/n and Eren right now. Things are slowly about to start getting a little steamy, perhaps in the next chapter or two, I just wanted to build a relationship and character rather than rush the sex ❤

Y/n slid into the comfortable seat of his car, yet again inhaling his signature scent of caramel and lavender, as an excited smile stretched across her face. The pair rode in comfortable silence before Eren spoke up.

“So tell me about yourself, beautiful.” 

“You already know what my major is; what more do you want to know?” She teased turning in her seat to face him.

“I mean, I’m practically doing all the work in our little relationship here, so I only think it's fair that you give me a backstory too.” Eren shrugged whilst keeping his gorgeous eyes on the road.

“We’re in a relationship now?” Y/n questioned him as her heart fluttered from his choice of words.

_“Y/n.”_ He warned while his voice dropped a few octaves.

“Okay so, I guess you could say I’ve always been a loner. But not because I was weird, it was by choice. Most times when it comes to friend groups, I’d be the last picked for anything so eventually once I hit my Sophomore year of high school, I just refused to keep being the pushover. So I just distanced myself from everyone and spent most of my time on the sidelines, learning how to read people and see them for what they really are.” She said in a serious tone as she reflected on her high school experience.

“Sounds wack, but I’d say your experience was better than mine, to be honest. I know it’s surprising but I’d constantly get into fights with my upper classmates and argue with my teachers.” He grimaced slightly as if he was embarrassed. 

“You were a problem child?” Y/n gasped between little spurts of laughter.

“The absolute worst, mainly during my junior high years. I got suspended all the time and most times during fights; I’d have to get saved by Mikasa, it was humiliating until I learned how to actually fight back and stop taking L’s. I was known as the weird crazy kid until I moved away my 8th-grade year and came back after my Junior summer break. I started going to anger management classes, actually made an effort in school, and then in college expanded my friend group and chilled the hell out basically.” 

“How inspirational and inspiring; I presume the tattoos, piercings, smoking, and the long hair just sort of fell into place after you found inner peace.” Y/n retorted with a lopsided smile on her face.

“Laugh all you want, beautiful. It’s true though. I started smoking as a way to not lash out, every time something caused me minor inconvenience. I can’t be high all the time though, so I turned to art and I guess I got pretty good at it.”

Y/n noticed that once again they were heading in a direction, she was unfamiliar with. Wherever they were, it certainly wasn’t near the college campus, it looked similar to what could be described as the ghetto. But despite its gloomy appearance, there was an oddly welcoming feeling to the town. Y/n felt the car come to a halt and shut off completely; she looked at Eren, who was placing the keys in his pocket as he exited the car. Y/n stepped out of the car following behind him with a confused expression.

“Where are we?”

“We’re in Shiganshina, it’s where I originally grew up with my mom but that’s beside the point. Come here.” He quickly brushed over the topic and grabbed Y/n’s hand, leading her from the abandoned church that he parked behind. 

The pair walked together as Y/n observed her surroundings, the crisp wind nipped at her bare legs. Multiple questions stirred in her mind; like if Eren grew up in a place like this, how on earth could he afford to be in a frat or even drive a car like that. Why was he so quick to brush over living here with his mom?  _ Who was Mikasa to him?  _ What was the point of bringing her here?

“Right here.” Eren mumbled as they made their way through a dark alley.

He let go of her hands and disappeared into the darkness, coming back out with a duffle bag with a grin on his face. He set the bag down in front of her and began to dig through it, pulling out a black beanie along with a jacket and gloves. Y/n stared at him in confusion whilst she watched him peel off his sweatshirt in a swift motion; the bright moonlight practically kissing his abs, oh god he was ripped, **a full ten pack.** Y/n looked away from him quickly, staring down at her dirty converse, silently counting to calm herself down. Eren finished dressing and grinned knowingly at her, before tossing his discarded hoodie at her form.

“Wear this. The temperature is gonna drop.”

Y/n caught the jacket with her face, frowning slightly as she slipped it on. His snicker echoed out through the alleyway, before he grabbed her hand once more along with the large duffle bag, leading her through another small pathway. They continued walking together, whilst he finally began to explain everything.

“As I said, I started to paint as a way to cope with everything. I just had so much frustration and anger pent up, I was well on my way to becoming an alcoholic and much worse I won’t get into right now, but painting made all of that fade away. However, I never managed to find a big enough canvas to express how I was feeling. So I think you’re smart enough to figure out what I did.”

The girl gasped as she noticed the graffiti sketches across the building brick walls, for some reason it looked oddly familiar. The bright green, red, yellow, and blues clashing together in a way that seemed oddly chaotic yet still beautiful. While looking at each color individually; it looked like nothing but blobs, however, once she took a step back and stared at it a whole, it was a beautiful portrait of birds flying over what looked like the remains of a battlefield, slowly being repaired by the earth.

“ You did all of this?” Y/n asked, astonished.

“Yeah but not all at the same time, this piece right here, it took me a year to complete. But every now and then I come back to add something else to it. I wasn’t sure what I wanted to convey here, at first it started with rage and bitterness; hence all of the blood on the battlefield with fallen soldiers, next was hope that things would get better and a chance at freedom, which is why there are birds who fly above it all heading towards the ocean; they are looking at the bigger picture, and finally the long-awaited feeling of forgiveness and peace of mind; despite all that the earth is put through by humans it still provides shelter and repairs itself time and time again. That or the fact that you could be deeply in love with the person that hurts you the absolute most, no matter what they do you constantly forgive them... I always wondered why that was.” 

“...I have no words… this is amazing.” Y/n gushed, her mouth still agape.

“As I said, it was a rough time and this was the only way I could be heard.” 

“Be heard?” She questioned, still not taking her eyes off the masterpiece.

“I’m Ymirs.Messenger on Instagram and Twitter. It blew up so fast, I really didn't have time to come up with a better name” He sheepishly muttered avoiding her gaze.

“Really? I mean that would explain why I could recognize your work. I think one post I especially loved was the eyes with the root things attached; it reminded me of trees that connect to the earth with their roots. Years and years worth of history has to be connected to them. Those roots have felt and seen things… It’s actually really sentimental to me. So I really loved that piece.” The woman admitted softly, subconsciously hugging herself to feel the jacket under her fingertips.

Eren’s gaze wavered for a second and he was completely unreadable, he took a few steps toward Y/n and cupped her face bringing her into a surprisingly soft kiss; it felt as if he was worried she’d shatter into a million pieces under his touch. Y/n’s breath hitched whilst her hand instinctively reached up to the back of his neck, gripping on the long hair and tugging faintly on the locks. A low groan escaped his lips as he backed Y/n against the bare concrete; Eren kept one hand on her cheek and the other trailed down to her bare thigh, he pulled back from the kiss.

_ “Jump.”  _

Y/n furrowed her eyebrows, not trusting that he’d be able to hold her weight up; after all, she wasn’t exactly a size two. However Eren was a rather impatient man; he removed his hand from her cheek, placed both hands on her hips, and hoisted her up with little to no effort. Y/n gasped softly and locked her legs around his waist and stared down at him in the new angle The longer she looked at him, the more she began to notice the little details; like the barely noticeable freckles that littered the bridge of his nose and cheeks, the fact that he was wearing contacts, the slice in his right eyebrow looked more like a scar now, and his sharp jawline with the small stubble growing on it.

“Like what you see?” He said breathlessly, not giving her the time to answer before going in for another kiss. 

She kissed back; her legs tightening around his waist as she gripped onto his shoulder. The feeling of the concrete rubbing against her back definitely didn’t feel too good, but at the same time, she couldn’t bring herself to care. His kisses were far too addicting at this point; the taste of cannabis and strawberries strong on his lips as well as the fact that his tongue just kept teasing at the entrance to her mouth. Y/n let out a small gasp at the feeling of her thigh being dug into by his nails, slowly the male pulled back to catch his breath; his eyes hazed over with one emotion alone.

“Fuck...We should probably get back now.” He mumbled drunkenly. 

“You’re probably right.” Y/n made no effort to move out of his grasp.

“Am I now? Then why aren’t you pulling away.”

“Because you haven’t put me down yet.” Y/n replied not missing a beat.

A boyish laugh erupted from his mouth as he stared at Y/n, before setting her down gently. He turned to the painting and smiled softly pulling his phone to take a quick picture. After shoving his phone back in his pocket, he hid the large duffle bag under the dumpster, then turned back to Y/n.

“Ready to go beautiful?”

“You taking me home or something?”

“Nope. I’m not done kidnapping you yet, we’re gonna get some food and then I’ll take you home.”

Sure enough, he kept his promise and Y/n was on cloud nine as he parked in front of her dorm building. The girl’s cheeks hurt from laughing and smiling so much; the time they spent together was wonderful. From the embarrassing stories they had shared to the little subtle touches whenever she would try to take his fries. 

“So Armin and Mikasa are your childhood best friends?” She asked between her laughing fits.

“Yeah, it's been the three of us through everything; well until family things came up and I had to move away.” He nodded with a remorseful smile.

“Ah well, I won’t pressure you into talking about anything, if you’re not ready.” 

“Thanks, it means a lot.”

“No problem, Yeager. I do wanna ask about your tattoos though”

“Oh? What do you wanna know about them?”

“The wilting rose and the writing that falls with the petals; explain it to me.” Y/n shifted in her seat completely and faced him; completely cross her legs and bring them up into her seat to get comfortable.

“Well don’t you pay attention to the small details? I guess I should start off with what it says; it's german and it basically translates to ‘Give up your dream, lend your heart, and die’. Seems sad, but it's really not; the human lifespan is short right. Most people spend their days trying to achieve dreams and goals. But what if you complete all your goals, you burnt out or a shell of nothing feeling nothing; at least in my eyes, that's what happens. I think the rush of trying to reach them is better than the alternative of actually making them come true. It’s not the destination that matters but the journey itself.” 

Y/n continued to listen to him speak; there was something about the passion that shined in his eyes, that she couldn’t quite explain. It was touching, to say the least. The more time she spent with him, the more she realized that she absolutely adored his passion. 

“You shouldn’t wear contacts.” She mumbled slightly dazed, cutting him off

“...You can tell I wear them?” 

“Yeah. I um... I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t mention, you’re just saying what Mikasa has been preaching for years.”

And there was that girl’s name again, Y/n frowned faintly knowing better than to voice her curiosity about his childhood friend; what if he confirmed her theories and said that they were a couple having problems. Then that would make Y/n in the situation a homewrecker, so this time, perhaps it's better to stay blissfully ignorant. 

“Well then if two girls said it, then clearly it has to be true.” 

“I suppose so. I’ll tell you what, if you give me your number; I'll stop wearing my contacts.”

“How smooth but you got yourself a deal.” Y/n laughed to herself as she grabbed his phone and typed her number into his contacts.

Just as she finished; his phone buzzed to life from a phone call. Y/n passed him back his phone wordlessly, as she watched him answer it quickly. Of course, she had to be calling at this time; of course, it just had to be Mikasa.

“Hey. Yeah, I had to step out and take care of some business. I know... I know what I promised. I’m all good, I swear. Stop worrying about me, Mikasa. I told you, I’m good… I’ll be back soon. See you when I get back, bye.” He hung up the phone and sighed drearily.

“Sounds like you got a curfew to catch, Yeager.”

“Ah, I’m afraid that you’re right. Otherwise, my carriage will turn back into a pumpkin. Fairy godmother did warn me after all.” He joked, smiling at her softly.

“God, you’re not at all what I originally expected.” She shook her head, a smile lingering on her face.

“I hope you mean that in a nice way.” He raised an eyebrow, curiously, giving her his full attention.

“Definitely, you’re pretty interesting and I hope we can do this again sometime. I like learning about your tattoos and the illegal artwork you do.” 

“Mm you can’t tell anyone about my art but I don’t mind explaining my tattoos to you. I do have some hidden ones though. It might take you a while to find them.” His tone was slightly suggestive as that boyish smirk spread across his face.

“Sounds fun. ” She replied and turned to let herself out of the car.

Eren mumbled out a reply that Y/n couldn't really process before his hand reached over, grabbed her shoulder, and pulled the girl back to face him. He pressed a soft almost angelic kiss on her lips, his other hand moving to caress her cheek as she melted back into the kiss. Eren pulled away with an even more dorky smile on his lips.

“We’re on number four and I’m still not tired of kissing you.” He laughed lightly.

“You’re keeping count?”

“How could I not when you give me that look after every time.”

“God, you’re so corny. I’m getting out of the car now.” She shook her head and got out of the car.

“Damn, not even a little appreciation? I’m the one doing all the work here.” He pouted slightly.

“I know you can do better, Yeager. I hold you to an even higher standard after seeing you talk about art.” Y/n turned on her heel heading towards the entrance to the building.

“So what I’m hearing is that I have a chance?” He yelled back at her.

“Good night, Eren.”

A loud groan was heard and the car pulling out of the parking lot, made Y/n turn back to see him pulling off. She walked back to her dorm room before feeling the sound of her phone buzzing, in his jacket pocket, which she had yet to give back.

**Unknown number: night beautiful <3**

Even though she would probably deny it if anyone asked, but the smile on her face when she read the text was bigger than usual. Y/n entered her room to come face to face with the one and only Sasha Blouse, who sat upright on her bed with a serious expression on her usual happy go lucky face.

“Y/n were you with Eren?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing okay after the latest episode and that these moments of cutest help y'all like its helped me. I plan to focus on the gang as well because even though this story is eren based, his friends are very important. 
> 
> I wonder if any of you can properly guess what Mikasa is to him yet ;)


	4. The Web Begins to Form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs referenced in this chapter are Taki Taki by DJ Snake/Lo Siento by super junior, Bed Rock by young money, and Strip by Chris Brown. I heavily recommend listening to these songs! Theyre amazing

“What happened to hi or hello?” Y/n questioned as she closed the door behind her; the tone of her voice playful and light.

Sasha shifted in her spot then began to read out different time stamps from her phone; the look on her face was one that definitely didn’t fit, her carefree attitude. Sasha stopped reading and looked back at Y/n, right before repeating the same question.

“Okay yeah I was with him, why is it a big deal?”

“I had to lie and cover for you because Mikasa was seconds away from flipping out. I said you caught an Uber and Eren must have just dipped on his own. Not that, that lie made the situation any better”

“Why did you have to lie?” Y/n furrowed her eyebrows as she sat on her bed in front of Sasha.

“Because I don’t want a conflict to start when all of this could have just been a stupid misunderstanding. I refuse to let my friend crumble again as it did four years ago. I can’t go through that and have to pick sides all over again..” 

Y/n reflected back to freshman year of college, trying to remember what exactly Sasha was like during that time. Well now that she did think about it, Sasha was definitely less cheerful during that time and it wasn’t until sophomore year, that she even tried to befriend Y/n.

“What happened Sasha?”

“...I guess I should start from the beginning. We all pretty much met in high school, the typical classmates that goofed off together. However, we all got really close after finding out that we were gonna go to the same college. Relationships began to bloom, Mikasa and Eren had this _will they or won't they thing going on_ for the majority of our senior year but on prom night, they became this official unofficial couple. The conflict really started after Eren pledged to his fraternity” Sasha cringed and shut her eyes at the horrid memory, “Everything was fine at first, but something happened to Eren and while I still don't really know the full details, I know it messed him up so bad; he turned to drugs. I’m sure you’ve heard the stories about ‘shifter’ right?”

Y/n’s eyes widened as she heard the name of the drug fall from Sasha’s lips. Shifter was a drug so addictive and popular her freshman year, that an assembly was called for it, and anyone who possessed it was immediately suspended or kicked off-campus. Y/n had small memories of hearing the side effects from some of her peers; the drug would cause violent outbursts, heat flashes, severe migraines, vivid hallucinations, and the veins under your eyes grow irritated due to your body rejecting the drug after more than two uses. While Y/n was sure there were even more side effects than just that, she knew for certain that most people who used it either went crazy or died. 

“That's what Eren started using. None of us could really tell in the beginning, mainly due to him always having violent outbursts. We just thought the initiation into Τιτάνες was getting to him or something and when we finally realized it was too late. One of the worst incidents was when he and Jean really got into it; I have never seen either of them get so mad like that before. Everyone was chilling in Connie’s parent’s basement and I left to go make a snack but when I came back, I saw Eren on top of Jean throwing punches left and right. Mikasa was sitting in the corner of the room with a cut on her cheek and what looked like a forming black eye, her face looked so hurt and I just got emotional thinking about it.” Sasha forced herself to laugh as her eyes clouded with tears, “I’m not even sure to this day how we managed to get Eren off of him but after all the commotion, Armin explained what happened. Apparently, Mikasa decided to pester Eren on why he shouldn’t skip lectures and that his new habits were not healthy, all of that is in the norm for Mikasa but instead of ignoring her like usual, Eren lashed out and then just hit her. Everything happened so fast that I’m sure there are still some things we don’t know about that night.” 

Y/n pressed her lips together, knowing way better than to say anything at all right now, this new information about Eren was a lot. She had no idea what to think, is he actually a bad guy or is he the artistic guy she finds herself enjoying being around. Why was all of this news hurting her so badly?

“The next night, Eren apologized to Mikasa and she forgave him immediately. So everything was good for a few weeks but then Eren basically just ghosted her for over a month. The next time she saw him, it was at a party, when he was making out and dancing with some random girl. It was horrible and got even worse after she confronted him. All he said was why should it matter, it's not like we’re dating. I know it crushed her even if she tries to deny it, I know it would have hurt me. Everyone basically dropped him and then the day came when he overdosed. When he woke up and we were all in the hospital room, everyone just broke down. That was the day he swore, he’d stay away from it and go clean. He’s been clean for years now but at the same time, as you saw tonight, Mikasa is still nervous Eren is gonna have a horrible relapse.”

“Sasha..” Y/n started only to be cut off.

“I know it's a lot, but I’m only telling you so that you can understand. Mikasa cares about him more than anyone I’ve ever met and deep down I know she wants to get back with him. She’s just waiting for the right moment but after seeing how he looks at you, I think she understands four years is a long time and feelings can change. So Y/n can you understand and not pursue him, please? I know it's not fair, but Mikasa is my best friend, and I don’t ever wanna see her look that way again.”

There it was, the one question Y/n was hoping Sasha wouldn’t ask. To be honest, Y/n wasn't even sure if she could stay away from him even if she wanted to. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she found herself, for the first time in literal years, giving in for the sake of others.

“Yeah of course.”

“Thank you so much. Besides you’re so pretty I’m sure you’ll find someone else. Don’t worry. Speaking of, there is a club this weekend if you want to go. Connie got the job to DJ there and we’re all gonna go support him.” Sasha smiled widely.

And just like that, the tension in the air was removed with ease, Y/n knew this conversation was going to come back up later but that was a future problem.

“I’ll go if I have nothing else to do or any other work to finish.”

“Perfect. I have a feeling you’ll have a clear schedule.” Sasha smirked slightly.

As the week came to an end, Y/n started to realize that sure enough, Sasha had been right. All week was rather easy, every quiz and homework assignment had been practically child's play for Y/n, something she hadn’t experienced since literal elementary school. So there she was on a Saturday night, letting Sasha do her makeup and pick out her outfit for the night; oh how the universe loved to mess with her. 

“You’re gonna look hot don't worry.” Sasha hummed after she noticed Y/n’s worried expression about the rather short black dress.

“I’m more worried about freezing than looking good, Sash.”

“You know the phrase, hot girls and hoes don’t get cold.”

“Yeah well, I’m not a hot girl or hoe. I’m an antisocial nerd girl.”

“Just wear the dress please, it matches your skin and eyes.” Sasha pleaded.

Y/n rolled her eyes and snatched the spaghetti dress up; throwing it on as quickly as she could. The black fabric barely reached her mid-thigh and still had a slit on the right side, Y/n looked at herself in the mirror and frowned, the deep V-neck cut showing off her chest acne and scars. She didn’t even want to imagine what the backless part of the dress looked like against her skin.

“I’m not wearing this.” Y/n declared.

“What why? You look stunning.” Sasha questioned, genuinely confused.

“Sasha stop lying. I look horrible.”

“...You really think you look bad?”

“....”

“Y/n, you might be one of the prettiest girls I’ve ever seen in my life. I really wish you had more self-confidence; I think you look badass.” Sasha placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder and smiled brightly.

“Thank you.” Y/n looked at her roommate and smiled back softly.

“No problem, now let me do your makeup, and then we can go.”

Y/n nodded and allowed the other girl to help her get ready. As she sat there with her eyes closed, she began to think to herself. Perhaps it was better that she just left Eren alone, that way she could keep her new potential friends and focus on her major. Boys usually always brought trouble and Eren just seemed to be the magnet for all kinds of trouble that Y/n didn’t need. This was for the best, ending thing before they even began. 

“And done.” Sasha sang happily after finishing her craft.

Y/n opened her eyes and stood up, stretching slightly as the short dress rose up even more. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she gave Sasha a reassuring smile.

“Alright let's go.”

“Wait, you need heels to match.”

“Heels?” Y/n’s smile dropped instantly.

“Yep.”

“Sasha I don’t care what you say; I am not wearing heels.”

The universe had to have a personal vendetta against Y/n, there was no other explanation for the way she sat in this car heading to a club, wearing silver chunky open toe rhinestone heels. In her defense though, Sasha was incredibly gifted at persuading others into doing what she wanted due to her southern charm. 

“I promise you’ll love it. We all been up here a few times before, the only difference is this time Connie gets to be in control of the music.” Sasha explained as she parked the car.

“Mhm.” Y/n replied in agreement as she grabbed her phone and purse

“Oh, today you'll get to meet the rest of my friend group.”

Both girls exited the car and headed towards the extremely long line to the entrance club; a smile spread across Sasha’s face as she grabbed Y/n’s arm and pulled her to the front straight to the bouncer. 

“Sasha what are you doing?” Y/n whisper-yelled as she tugged on the brunette’s arm.

“Relax Y/n, we’re VIP. I’m Sasha Blouse and this is Y/n L/n; we should be on the list for Connie Springer.” 

The bouncer frowned and looked down at the small clipboard in his hand; it was obvious that he hated his job. A grunt escaped his mouth as he moved out of the way and let the girls enter after showing their IDs. As soon as she entered, Y/n was blinded by the bright flashing lights that surrounded the club dance floor. Sasha quickly tugged the girl behind her to a section that was reserved for their group specifically.

“You wait here. I’m gonna go find Connie. Everyone else should arrive shortly.” Sasha yelled loudly over the music before disappearing before Y/n had a chance to protest.

Y/n stood there dumbfounded and awkwardly as she realized how quickly she had been ditched; the night hadn’t even fully begun and she was already all alone. She subconsciously tugged on the fabric of her short dress and shifted awkwardly as she looked around for any familiar faces.

“Are you okay?” A raspy voice called out.

Y/n jumped from being startled as she turned to come face to face with the guy she had met at that party, Reiner. A sour look formed on her face as she continued to look at him. Reiner took notice and grimace as he seemed to have remembered her as well.

“You’re the girl from the party that I-” He started only to be cut off by Y/n.

“Yeah I am.”

“I’m sorry about that. I wasn’t trying to scare you. I just was dealing with some stuff that night and I needed help finding my friends. I can understand how a guy as big as me can make someone feel uneasy.” He explained bashfully avoiding her gaze.

Y/n stared at him, searching for a lie within his words or falter in his expression. When she couldn’t find one, Y/n realized he was telling the truth and instantly felt horrible for overreacting and stereotyping that night. 

“No you shouldn’t be the one apologizing. I’m sorry for freaking out and making the situation worse.” 

“Its cool, you’re not the first to act like that so I’m not mad.” He shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets.

“It’s really not. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

“If you really feel bad, you could give me your number so we can chat a little more.” Reiner smiled smugly whilst laughing jokingly.

Y/n blinked in shock before laughing along with him. Oh he was good. She found herself nodding and typing her phone number into his phone with a grin.

“Alright lover boy. And I’m only doing this so it's no longer on my conscience. Nothing more.”

“Well in that case, wanna dance?” 

“After the rest of my group gets here and if you still haven’t found a partner. I just might take you up on it.”

“Well then I’ll be awaiting, m’lady.” He bowed in front of her while speaking in an awful British accent, then walked away from her section but not before stumbling over the red rope.

Y/n laughed to herself watching him and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that familiar manbun and turned to make eye contact with Eren. The eye contact lasted no longer than a few minutes before he turned and walked away; the action left Y/n confused and she decided not to ponder on it since she was supposed to stay away from him anyways, but it still hurt nonetheless. After waiting for another twenty minutes, the majority of the group arrived with a few new faces. Y/n sat near Jean and Armin who were having a heated conversation about some new war video game.

“Okay nerds, did we come here to get lit or did we come here to show you two get zero pussy?” Ymir mocked as she stood up.

“Last time I checked, I actually am dating the person I like.” Armin coolly replied not even looking back at her.

Jean snickered after his look of shock faded while he watched Ymir’s face bloom into a deep shade of red. If there was anything Y/n learned from being around them was to not mess with Armin. He knew exactly how to hit his opponent with precision, the blows were always usually low if not just beyond disrespectful.

“What I think Ymir was trying to say is that we need to go dance and support Connie.” Mikasa quietly explained as she stood up as well.

“Yeah come on.” Sasha encouraged after taking a large bite into the pretzel, she had stored in her purse earlier.

Just like that the crowd dispersed; Sasha and Y/n danced together whilst Armin found Annie near the bar. Ymir made light conversation with Historia who had just managed to enter the club after another abrupt dinner with her father’s side of the family. Jean found a rather pretty girl on the dance floor and they seemed to have hit it off. Y/n laughed whilst she danced, she looked at Sasha who had a knowing look on her face as she yelled over the music again.

“Have fun girly!” With that Sasha walked off pulling Mikasa behind her.

“Ready for that dance yet?” Reiner whispered into her ear from behind her; sending shivers down her spine.

“I suppose I don't have a reason to deny you, do I?” Y/n turned back to face him with a grin.

“Nope.”

The current song was suddenly switched over to a Latin beat familiar to something one would hear on a pop station, Y/n hummed as she felt Reiner’s hands snake around her waist. She moved her hips accordingly doing her best to not fall due to her heels; he rotated his hips following her movement ultimately allowing Y/n to lead. His hands tightened their grip on her waist as she rolled back into a little bit harder than she originally had planned. Y/n turned her head to get a peak at Reiner’s now flushed face, she pulled away and smiled apologetically.

“Sorry. These heels. They're not exactly my usual go to.” 

“Believe me, I’m not complaining; you look good. But if you’re not comfortable, we can just go chill and talk.” He reasoned as Sasha walked to the pair.

“Connie is about to play the song I requested come on Y/n.” Sasha’s words were slightly slurred as she grabbed onto her friend.

“I’ll find you later?” Y/n looked up at Reiner who had already begun to back up.

“Definitely.” 

Y/n followed behind Sasha who tugged harshly on her arm, as the familiar song started. The beat reminded Y/n of late night drives with her mother speeding to go nowhere and everywhere. The bright smile that spread across her glossed lips was undeniable; she grabbed onto Sasha and began to dance. Both girls continued to dance as more of their group joined; Ymir, Historia, Mikasa, and Annie who were all somewhat intoxicated but still were sober enough to dance.

 _“Oh that was your girl; I thought I recognized her.”_ Ymir screamed out holding onto a drunken Historia, who seemed to be laughing uncontrollably.

Y/n laughed as the song switched over to yet another throwback, _Strip by Chris Brown_ ; one thing for sure Connie certainly knew his crowd well enough. Mikasa smiled softly and watched Sasha dance around with Y/n, she joined shortly after the liquid courage took over her better judgment again. The trio danced for at least two more songs before Sasha magically disappeared.

“I’ll go search this side of the club and you go that way.” Mikasa explained her plan to go find Sasha.

“Okay, I’ll call if I find her.” Y/n nodded as she turned and wandered through the drunken bodies of young adults.

Y/n walked around searching for no less than ten minutes before she got a call from Mikasa clarifying that she had found Sasha outside trying to order a pizza. The girl laughed as she headed to the bar to grab something to drink, however, she bumped into Reiner once more.

“We meet again, I see.” He grinned.

“It appears we do.”

“Do you want anything to drink? It's on me.”

“Water is fine.”

Reiner nodded and snapped his fingers catching the attention of the bartender who seemed to recognize him. Y/n spaced out but felt someone staring at her, she looked around and noticed Eren who was leaning against a wall with numerous girls trying to gather his attention. Once they made eye contact, he jerked his head and walked into a secluded area that Y/n wasn’t sure of. 

“You okay, Y/n?” Reiner questioned 

“Huh? Oh yeah I’m fine. Just give me a second… I need to go to the restroom. I’ll be right back” She stood up abruptly and gave him a curt smile before walking off.

Y/n carefully made her way over to the spot Eren had been in before she slipped into the private room, he had entered. He leaned back against the couch and stared at her with an unreadable expression; one thing she could take note of was that he looked tense and extremely attractive. He now had a clean undercut with his signature manbun, his ears were decorated with diamond earrings and one industrial piercing, the loose fitting black silk button-down that showed off his tone chest and the tattoo on his neck, and the black ripped jeans that did wonders for his thighs.

“You sure got cozy with him.” He finally spoke tearing Y/n away from her not-so-innocent thoughts.

“Huh? You mean Reiner?” She questioned not understanding why he was being brought up.

“Just what are you trying to do? I’m a little confused here. I must have read the mood wrong somewhere.”

“Eren what are you talking about?”

“You’re gonna play naive now?”

“I don’t speak in tongues. If you’ve got something to say, just say it.” Y/n crossed her arms becoming irritated by his choice of words.

He stared at her silently before standing up with his jaw clenched, he walked over to her and raised an eyebrow. Before Y/n had a chance to speak, Eren moved, grabbing her chin harshly with his hand forcing Y/n to actually look at him. When Y/n finally made eye contact, she saw that rage, he mentioned to her before, swirling in his eyes.

“I am saying something. So shut up and listen,” His tone was deadly as he held his grip on her. “You with Reiner, when you were just with me, is not okay.”

“Yeager, there is nothing between me and Reiner. He was just being friendly so relax, besides don’t you have Mikasa.” 

It slipped out of her mouth before Y/n could stop it, she cringed after seeing his eyes widen slightly at her. She definitely wasn’t supposed to mention that she knew everything now. Eren’s face went slack as he moved away from Y/n, once again his expression unreadable.

“Sash told you?” He guessed.

“Yeah.”

“She also told you that Mikasa and I were never an official couple too right?”

“She told me that you two had something going on.”

“Yeah when we were younger. I told her it was nothing serious.”

“So you used her.” Y/n frowned at him.

“What no? God, Y/n.. Listen to me. The day Mikasa confessed to me, I knew I didn’t feel the same way. I thought I could make myself fall for her eventually but it never came. I tried everything; kissing her, going on dates, the whole nine yards. I just never felt anything. All of our friends told me how cute we were and I just thought I’d disappoint everyone if I admitted I only saw her as a friend all this time. Deep down, she knew it too. We talked it over and realized being friends was better.” He frowned with an exhausted expression.

“....Okay and what about the drugs?” Y/n questioned still being defensive.

“....She told you everything. Okay. I guess since you already have an opinion on me based on what you heard from someone else, I’ll tell you. I have a lot of baggage and some real serious stuff hit the fan when I joined my frat house. I met people like me and it was great, I even got Armin to join with me. It was cool at first but it got worse as the year progressed, I couldn’t escape something I wanted to run from, so I turned to _shifter._ It made me feel powerful and like I was in control of my life for once, but then I got addicted and it felt like someone took over my body. I would do things or say that I didn’t remember doing. I hurt the people I cared about in the worst way. Then finally I couldn’t take it anymore and I overdosed. I woke up to see my friends worried and I decided to stop; I went to rehab and got clean. I've been clean for three years now.” He said bluntly.

“Eren I-”

“No save it. I don’t want some pathetic apology.” He cut her off with a glare.

“What was I supposed to believe?” Y/n tried to defend herself; not liking the condensing look he shot at her.

“I dunno, you have my number. Call and ask. But no instead, you decide to go hump on some other guy” 

“You know what Eren, you don't fucking own me. And while I’m sorry for accusing you like that; I am not sorry for dancing with Reiner.” She said angrily, staring at him.

“I’ve seen dancing and that was not it.” Eren retorted growing more pissed off.

“Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion.” She snapped, turning to get away from him.

He reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her back, Y/n turned to face him ready to yell angrily or at least hit him but was halted by a rough kiss. Eren pulled her closer, grabbing onto her waist and gripping the fabric of her dress harshly. She gasped softly and held onto him as she kissed back with the same passion, gripping onto anything she could her hands on, which just so happened to be the back of his neck. Eren hoisted her up with little to no effort yet again, seeming to be desperately trying not to break the kiss despite not having enough air to breathe. He carried the woman to the couch and tossed her harshly onto it, Y/n looked up at him through her lashes as she panted out of breath.

"I've been trying to take my time with you. I wanted your first time with me to be special; but it seems like you're a slut that needs to be put in her place. Try to be a good girl and make this easier for yourself." He smirked sadistically as he unbuckled his pants taking the belt and swiftly tying her hands up above her head.

Y/n stared at him breathlessly and knew instantly that earlier she had lied to Sasha, there was no way in hell she could manage to stay away from someone as intoxicating as Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I end on a cliff-hanger, yes, yes I did. And if its not obvious.... Smut begins next chapter. Thanks for reading, leave a comment, and tune in next time. :)

**Author's Note:**

> After some coaxing by my friends, I finally decided to post this Eren story I've been working on for some time now. My goal is to post every two weeks at least or whenever I finish the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one. I've worked very hard and as long as i don't get overwhelmed by school, I'll keep posting. Anyways thank you everyone, I appreciate all of the support im getting :)


End file.
